


love

by wasabito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Late Nights, M/M, Poetic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabito/pseuds/wasabito
Summary: while moths flutter towards flickering fluorescent lights in a dim corner of building d-105, you come to the startling realization that kageyama is undoubtedly the love of your life.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 22





	love

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr

while moths flutter towards flickering fluorescent lights in a dim corner of building d-105, you come to the startling realization that _kageyama_ is undoubtedly the love of your life.

the thought strikes you like a direct blow to the chest. it leaves you gaping like a fish, wide-eyed, and heart pounding. it’s three o’clock in the wee hours of early morn with the sky painted blue-black and the city dead silent, save for the occasional passing car and a train somewhere off in the distance. your arms cradle your knees as you sit outside on the curb right in front your apartment building.

a moment later, tobio sits beside you. two slim cans of fruit juice in one of his large hands, held in place between his fingers. both are still cold from being in the vending machine. you wrinkle your nose lightly at sweet melon, lips turned in a frown, so he silently hands you the strawberry can instead.

it may sound almost surprising to say that kageyama knows you better than even your own family sometimes, but that doesn’t make it any less true.

over the past year, and really since the beginnings of your relationship, he’s spent his time studying you, your quirks, your habits, the language you speak without really saying actual words. he’s made it his personal goal to understand the inner workings of who you are. and with a perception and passion you thought he only had towards volleyball, he manages to succeed.

you tell yourself that you aren’t very complex to begin with. you consider yourself an open book. but truthfully speaking, there are parts of yourself you hide from the public, vulnerabilities you’d rather not share with anyone. that is, until he showed up.

kageyama’s knees brush against yours as he leans in, body curving around you like a shield. his long arm wraps around your shoulder drawing you into his chest. cold, slightly chapped lips press against your temple in a feathery kiss.

he isn’t good with words. never has been. but somehow the feeling of “ _it’s okay. i’ve got you now_.” no longer require words to be conveyed. his inexperience lends itself to several “first times” and special moments that are only _special_ to the two of you. no one else would get it. no one but the two of you could even understand it.

this is just happens to be one of those things.


End file.
